This is the first renewal application for a T32 grant, ?Research Training in Biobehavioral Disturbances of Eating Disorders.? The primary goal of this training program is to train postdoctoral (MD, MD/PhD, and PhD) fellows for careers as independent researchers in Eating Disorders. An intensive three-year program is outlined in which fellows learn how to identify key research questions, formulate hypotheses, and design and execute experiments that effectively test those hypotheses. In the course of training, fellows acquire a range of skills relevant to research methodology, including expertise in experimental design and statistical analysis relevant to clinical research. Graduating fellows are able to present research projects clearly in both written and oral forms as evidenced by publications and presentations. The training program outlined, utilizing the outstanding faculty at Columbia University offers a unique opportunity to future researchers in the field of eating disorders. The Columbia Eating Disorders Research Unit has a long track record of recruiting and successfully training clinical researchers with its success reflected in high rates of its trainees receiving K awards and pursuing full-time academic careers. Also, the Columbia program has been highly successful at recruiting MD researchers into the field of eating disorders, making it an unusual training program in this specialized area. Prior to the start of this T32 program in 2013, research fellows specializing in eating disorders at Columbia used other, more general research training programs available in the department. As these programs became more focused on basic science and neurobiology, they grew reluctant to accept candidates with interests in the field of eating disorders whose interests may have been more clinically, behaviorally, and translationally focused. The T32 program for eating disorders research has gotten off to an excellent start, offering a comprehensive clinical research education program, for outstanding candidates interested in eating disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia nervosa and binge eating disorder. The NIMH has identified eating disorders as an understudied area in need of research initiatives. This application outlines a training plan for future researchers in this important clinical area.